A Song For You
by jr3carr
Summary: ONE-SHOTS. Scenes of my favourite character singing musics. Just something I always wanted to write. Lit all the way
1. A Song For You

**I own nothing of Gilmore Girls or the songs used in this fanfic**

* * *

 **A Song For You**

"You've to come sing at my wedding. Consider it a wedding present if it'll make you feel better." Lane paces up and down in the living room, phone in one hand. "Come on, please! You have one of the best voices I have ever heard and the music that you write is unbelievably good. Impossibly good if you consider that its _you_ who wrote them. Your song is still top 10 on the billboard charts! Its already considered one of the best love songs ever!"

Lane can practically hear the eye roll. She giggles as she knows that she's close to getting what she wants.

"Lane, you know I would like nothing more than to be there for your special day but _she_ will be there and I just really can't handle that right now." As he hears her inhale a breath, in what is sure going to be a rant worthy of her best friend, he quickly carries on talking. "Besides, she'll bring along the boyfriend. She doesn't want me there anymore Lana. She made that abundantly clear last time we spoke."

They are both silent after that admission. So silent in fact, that he is able to hear her soft reply.

"She's not the same Rory anymore." He closes his eyes in an attempt to ignore the tears flowing down the face of someone he cares so much about. "She hardly ever smiles or laugh these days. She's completely miserable. He really isn't good for her –"

"Lane, we both know I wasn't good for her eith-"

"Bullshit! You pushed her to do the things she always wanted to do, not to steal yachts! Or join the DAR! Or run away from Lorelai! Jess she needs you!" The line goes silent again as he sighs in frustration. "She loves you… Jess, she's never stopped loving you. You have always ran away, don't you think that maybe its time that you actually fought for her?"

"Don't you think she'll be mad at you for keeping our friendship a secret from her for so many years?"

"Oh please, like she's never kept any secrets from me." Jess smirks at the sarcasm that can be easily heard. "You are my closest guy friend. I want you at the wedding, making my best friend realise that she's meant to be with you, and getting rid of that Blond Dick of Yale!"

"Lane…" he sighs, knowing he's going to regret this, "fine, I'll sing a couple songs for you at the wedding."

" _Her_. I want you to sing for her Jess."

There's a click before beeping tone indicates the end of the call.

"She's the only one I ever sing for." He whispers into the empty store.

Jess walks upstairs to the apartment atop of Truncheon. He glances at his desk that is covered in pages of ideas and lyrics for new songs and books he was working on. The only space on his desk that is in order is the lone left hand corner, which holds what is probably his only picture he owns.

In the photo a younger Jess has his arms around a younger Rory's waist while her hands are twisted in his hair. It was, in all likely hood, the only time where a true genuine smile was ever caught on camera. They were cuddled up on what used to be their bridge, both of them asleep.

"It is what it is. You. Me."

(line break)

"So where is the bar?" Lorelai asks innocently.

"Mom! Not so loud." Rory hisses in reply. "At least wait until Mrs Kim has gone home before you decide to have some of the punch."

"Fruit of my loins! It was one time! No one will ever remember-"

Chris and Logan stand next to their dates, both switching gazes from one Lorelai to the other as if they are attending a tennis match.

"Anyway, that was a good speech you made up there Ace."

"Thanks Logan."

Things between them still weren't right. After Rory came back from Truncheon she has had the feeling that something was missing. Being with Logan just wasn't what she wanted anymore, if it ever was. After walking away from Jess, Rory spent the entirety of the car ride back thinking about what she wanted and how she felt. Jess made her happy; Logan was security.

Rory comes backs to reality when she notices everyone else paying attention to the raised platform again. Speakers are being set up along with cameras being put up all along the town's square as Lane walks to the middle of the stage with a mic stand.

"Hi everyone! I would just like to say thank you to everyone for coming today. Now as you can see," Lane gestures wildly at the happenings going on stage, "we have a special treat about to happen. I'm sorry for all the cameras and everything but it was the only way I could get this to work. Now in a minute, as soon as he mans up, a very good and dear friend of mine will be stepping on stage to perform a couple of songs. I won't say his name because most of you here will already know him."

Someone walks up to Lane and whispers in her ear. It was obviously good news cause as she soon started swinging her head back and forth as if she was looking for someone. Eventually she went back to speaking to the crowd but kept sweeping her gaze over everyone in an attempt to find who she was looking for.

"I will however, tell you about some of what he has accomplished since he left our friendly Stars Hollow. A very well kept secret is that he is a singer and a song writer. In fact, he is so good at what he does that he has a number of songs on the Top Billboard 100. For those who don't know, that's one of the biggest musical charts in the world. He has been a dear friend to me for years now. Even going so far as to keep our friendship a secret because he didn't want anyone to look at me differently. I am so glad that he is here today, both for Zach and myself. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

As a band walks onto stage and gets into their position, it becomes very obvious that they were missing their lead singer as no one was standing by the mic that Lane vacated.

Rory's breathing suddenly begins to pick up, along with her palms getting sweaty. She looks around frantically for the cause. Only one person has ever had this effect on her and no matter how much she tried to ignore it, she was always addict to the feeling swelling up inside her.

"Excuse me."

Everything around her fades into the background. One single sentence is all it takes for her entire world to shift back to him again. She doesn't turn around yet she can feel his presence right behind her. Her mother's gasp and her boyfriend's jealous growl do nothing to take her attention away from him.

Suddenly his right there; his chest up against her side as he moves past her with an excruciatingly slow pace. She cant help they deep inhale she takes just as he can't help the hand that brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. He lingers for just a moment longer before making his way to the stage.

Its as he's walking away that she allows herself to fully take him in. The way he walks with absolute confidence in his stride, like he has all the time in the world, is a new aspect of him that she was still getting used too. He just radiated an aura of calm that was so extremely difficult for her not to get sucked into.

Its as she feels Logan's hand grab her arm that she realised she started stepping in the direction Jess took. She glances back at her mother only to see her switch her gaze from her to Jess in confusion and apprehension. She looks at Logan and sees the look of anger and jealousy in his eyes. She knows that he just saw everything and that she was probably going to have to explain things later but right now she didn't care.

Jess was here.

And for that small moment they just shared, she felt like herself for the first time in a very long while.

(line break)

Jess walks on stage towards the mic. He looks out at the whole town of Stars Hollow yet his gaze keeps returning to one person. Eventually he turns towards the camera right in front of him.

"Hey. Hope everyone is doing well. I know this is a little odd but my friend practically demanded I sing at her wedding and my manager decided that it would be a good idea to film it live for all my fans out there. So for those of you who don't know me, I go by the stage name Dodger." He glances at Rory as he says the name and a feeling of pride and satisfaction makes its way into his chest as he watches her hands fly up towards her mouth in shock. "I'm going to be doing three songs tonight. The first will be my most popular song to date, the second will be one I feel deserves to be sang on this occasion, and the third and final one I'll explain later."

Jess sets the mic on the mic stand and takes a moment to compose himself before signalling the band to start the song.

 _Style of your hair  
Shape of your eyes and your nose  
The way you stare as if you see right through to my soul  
It's your left hip and the way that it's not quite as big as your right  
The way you stand in the mirror before we go out at night  
Our quiet time, your beautiful mind_

All of Stars Hollow are shocked into silence at what they are witnessing. Jess Mariano is singing a love song. Whats more shocking, if what they heard is proven to be correct, a long song that he himself has written.

None were more shocked than Rory. This is the first time she has ever heard him sing and to say that she is awed would be the greatest understatement ever. Jess, _her_ Jess, was up on stage singing, with the most beautiful voice she has ever heard, a song with lyrics that are bringing up memories she forced herself to forget about in order to numb the pain they invoked.

 _They're all part of the list_  
 _things that I miss_  
 _things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss_  
 _what I notice is this_  
 _I come up with_  
 _Something new every single time that I sit and reminisce_

Lorelai could understand how Jess was so popular in the music industry. The amount of emotion he was putting into this song alone made her realise just how much she was wrong for judging him before she ever really knew him. Looking at her daughter, Lorelai could see plain as day that Rory never fell out of love with Jess.

 _The way your sweet smell lingers when you leave the room_  
 _Stories you tell as we lay in bed all afternoon_  
 _I dream you now, every night, in my mind is where we meet_  
 _And when I'm awake staring at pictures of you asleep_  
 _Touching your face_  
 _Invading your space_

Jess closes his eyes as he gets losts in the second verse. He unconsciously moves his hands in front of him to mimic the lyrics as he sings them. Opening his eyes, his gazed is locked onto memories he has shared with one other person.

 _They're part of the list_  
 _Things that I miss_  
 _things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss_  
 _what I notice is this_  
 _I come up with_  
 _Something new every single time that I sit and reminisce_  
 _Oh_  
 _Will you live in my memories forevermore I swear_  
 _and you live in my memories forevermore I swear_

Rory finally understood. This was Jess' way of speaking to her. Of opening himself up to her. Communication was never a strong point for them. Without knowing, a smile graces her lips. It was so like Jess to go to the extreme when it came to them.

 _They are part of the list_  
 _Things that I miss_  
 _Things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss_  
 _What I notice is this_  
 _I come up with_  
 _Something new every single time that I sit and reminisce_

 _Whoa said whoa I whoa whoa whoa_  
 _Whoa said whoa I whoa whoa whoa_

As the final cords of the song fade away the town square falls into silence before Lane stands up and claps her hands enthusiastically. Soon a lot of the town's people join in. even though a lot of them never liked Jess, this was the first time they were getting a glimpse at who he really is.

In the back, Rory was so overcome with emotion that she fell back into the seat behind. Tears were streaming down her face yet she couldn't look at anything but Jess.

"Okay this next song is a bit personal. I wrote this after I learnt to deal with the mistakes I have dealt in the past. Most of my songs were written for one person. My music is the only way I can properly communicate my inner most thoughts too her."

A lot of the town's people turn around to glance at Rory. This catches the attention of the camera crew who decide to put attention on her. The attention goes back to Jess when he speaks up again.

"Stars Hollow, I want you all to listen to this song. Hopefully you'll understand the extent of my feelings for your princess after this."

With a nod of his head, Jess signals the band to start. As the cords begin to play Jess surprises everyone by jumping down off the stage and walking amongst the town's people.

 _When the sun goes up, you're searching for a love  
So your heart won't lead you to anyone  
When the sun goes down, I know what you become  
You become awake, unlike the rest of us_

 _I lay my head on a thousand beds  
It's been a test to see how far a man can go without himself  
I think I lost the only piece that held it all in place  
Now my madness is the only love I let myself embrace  
I could've stayed_

 _But I chose the life_  
 _I chose the life_  
 _Then I realized_  
 _She might have been the one_  
 _I let it go_  
 _For a little fun_  
 _I made a trade_  
 _Gave away our days_  
 _For a little fame_  
 _Now I'll never see your face_  
 _But it's okay I adapted anyway_

Once again the town is shocked into silence besides the music being played. Jess Mariano, the town 'hoodlum', is opening himself up to not just them but everyone watching this live performance. The sincerity in his voice and the way he loses himself to the music is enough to convinve anyone that the words being sung are the real deal.

 _Adapted to these models_  
 _Who's adapted to the bottle_  
 _They take it down like water_  
 _Just to burn away their sorrows_  
 _I'll stay up till tomorrow_  
 _Just to tear down all their morals_  
 _And all is fair in love and war_  
 _She's pure, so pure, like the love that's so uncut and raw_  
 _And clean, so clean, as opposed to what I offered_

Jess gestures wildly to Rory before hitting his chest with his hand. Everyone realising that he has always held Rory above everything and everyone else while at the same time thinking he could never be good enough for her. The emotion in his voice so raw that it brings many watching his performance to tears. Even Lorelai has tears streaming down her face as she watches, who she now realises is a changed young man, Jess lay down everything in an attempt to get the town to understand just how deep his feelings ran for their princess.

 _Because I chose the life_  
 _I chose the life_  
 _Then I realized_  
 _She might have been the one_  
 _I let it go_  
 _For a little fun, oh_  
 _I made a trade_  
 _Gave away our days_  
 _For a little fame_  
 _Now I'll never see your face_  
 _But it's okay I adapted anyway_

 _She might just be the one_

 _[x4]_

While singing the last line, Jess turns around and gazes intensely into everyone's eyes. He doesn't even attempt to hide the raw emotion being shown in his eyes: Pain, fear, love, happiness, regret... Pleading with them all to understand. The look in his eyes so intense that its enough to make many of the town's people hang their heads in shame for the part they played in the pain of this young man.

As the song comes to a close Jess takes a moment to compose himself. The camera zooms in on his face at just the right moment to capture the single tear slowly making its way down his cheek. Whether he notices it or not, no one knows as he doesn't even make an attempt to wipe it away as he walks back onto the stage.

He gazes out over the small crowd. Only one person doesn't have a tear rolling down their face and that's the Blond Dick of Yale fuming in the back. Jess couldn't care less as his gaze falls upon the person all his songs are about. The cameras follow his line of sight and all zoom in on Rory.

Rory gave up trying to wipe away her tears long ago. She realised at the end of the second verse that no matter what, she would be with Jess once all of this is said and done. As she sits there looking up at him, she can't believe it took her so long to relealise that he is exactly the thing that she has been missing all along. As she locks gazes with him. He sends her a pure geniune smile. Something which before that moment, only she had the pleasure of seeing. Now however, the whole of Stars Hollows and all of his fans saw the smile he sent her way.

"Matt, Chris, Luke, can you please bring Rory's chair to the front of stage."

She almost jumps out of her seat as she feels herself being lifted off the ground by the affore mentioned men. Once set down they each dissappear into the crowd. Luke goes back to Lorelai, completely ignoring Chris who is standing close by.

"You and me are forever. I don't want to wait any longer. As soon as the kids are done lets get the priest to marry us right here and now."

Lorelai's answer is a tearful, sloppy kiss. All her doubts and worries extinguished by the man before her. She turns her attention back to the stage when she hears Jess adress her daughter for the first time when not in song. He places the mic back on the stand before walking away from it.

"This was the first ever song I wrote. It was when I ran away to California. I can never express just how sorry I am for everything I have put you through. I was never good at the communication thing it comes and goes, but I want you to know that I mean every single bar, chord, lyric in this song." As the song begins to play Jess sits on the edge of the stage right in front of Rory, a single piano the only thing that can be heard at the moment. The two of them so lost in each other that they don't even notice everyone else create a circle around them, allowing the couple to have this moment. "I named this _A Song For You."_

 _I've been so many places in my life and time  
I've sung a lot of songs, I've made some bad rhymes  
I've acted out my life in stages  
With ten thousand people watchin'  
But we're alone now and I'm singin' this song for you_

The vocals Jess was using to sing this song was enough to have everyone in tears. Even without the mic, he's voice was so powerful that it corried out clearly to everyone listening. Without breaking eye contact with Rory he slowly walks over to her and kneels down in front of her as he sings the next part.

 _I know your image of me is what I hope to be_  
 _I've treated you unkindly, but girl, can't you see_  
 _There's no one more important to me_  
 _So darling, can't you please see through me_  
 _Cause we're alone now and I'm singin' my song for you_

Jess gently takes her hands and stands her up. Even with tears running down her face she is still the most beautful thing he has ever seen.

 _You taught me precious secrets_  
 _The truth, withholdin' nothin'_  
 _You came out in front and I was hiding_  
 _Ooh, but now I'm so much better_  
 _So if my words don't come together_  
 _Listen to the melody cause my love's in there hiding_

As the piano solo plays, Jess takes Rory into his arms and gently sways to the music.

"This is me making up for prom." He whispers gently in her ear.

As the solo begins to come to a close he steps away from her and spreads his arms out wide. He puts everything he has into the last verse, his last chance at her heart.

 _I love you in a place where there is no space or time_  
 _I love you for my life, cause you're a friend of mine_  
 _And when my life is over, remember when we were together_  
 _We were alone and I was singing my song for you_

He walks up to Rory and gently cups her cheeks with his hands. He softly whispers the last lines as he slowly leans in.

 _And when my life is over, remember when we were together  
We were alone and I was singing my song for you_

His kiss is feather light upon her lips. Rory takes a moment to realise what was actually happening before she bunches the front of his shirt in her fists to pull him tight against her. Just as the kiss is about to intensify it comes to an abrupt end.

Jess stumbles back clutching his now aching jaw as Rory is being pulled away by Logan, who up until now was completely forgotten by everyone. Instead of rushing after them in anger, Jess once again surprises everyone by letting out a humourless chuckle before calmly walking after them.

"You know, theres a couple things you have to understand about the situation you are in right now. Number 1, right now my fans are watcching live as you try and drag away the love of my life away from me. Against her will might I add. Number 2, you are surrounded by people that are very protective of their town princess. I should know. For the longest time it was me they were protecting her from. Number 3, I had a really rough childhood which included more fights than I could count. So believe me when I say that there's no way you are actually getting away unscratched. And last but not least, you threw the first punch."

Jess grabs Rory's hand before jumping forward and driving his fist into Logan's cheek. As Logan falls to the ground Jess hands Rory over to Luke for safe keeping. He watches as Logan quickly stumbles up before trying to charge him. Jess ducks the wild left and puts his entire weight behind his left hand, punching Logan right below the ribs. As Logan falls to the ground grasping for air, Jess calmly kneels down in front of him.

"I hope you know now, I don't want you around my girl. You think I care about people's opinions of me? I only care about what two people think. I have it on good authority that both of them care deeply for me." He sends Logan a mocking smile and gently pats his head like he would a dog.

Jess gets up and turns around to find Rory standing right there in front of him. She slowly reaches up to cup his cheek. He instinctively leans into her touch and she mesmerised by the look of pure love that is shown in his eyes as he gazes at her. She stands on her toes and kisses him tenderly, sending him all the love she can.

"It is what it is."

"You."

"Me."

* * *

 **the first list is:**

 **neyo - part of the list**

 **the weekend - adaptation**

 **Michael bible's cover of - A Song For You**

 **Okay so i meant to make this just a one shot since I never planned on anything more than this scene. if you would like me do do more one shots like this then let me know in the reviews.**

 **If there are any songs you might want me to create a chapter around then let me know by putting down the name of the song and the artist who sings that particular version (since some covers of songs are just as good as the originals)**


	2. Talent show

**Talent show**

"Does anyone, besides Luke and I, know that you are back in town?" Lane asks excitedly.

"No, Lane." Jess says with a small smile on his face. "I just got in last night and I plan on staying up here out of sight."

The two of them continued to catch up with each other. This was the first time Jess had set a foot in Stars Hollow since the accident with Rory. After Rory skipped school to visit him in New York, Jess made a life changing decision to stop hiding his intelligence from the world. He figured that the best way to get away from the life he had when living with his mother was to build a brand new one for himself.

"So Luke says you can stay here again? It got so boring here without someone to talk to." Lane says in a dramatic tone of voice.

"You still have Rory to-"

"Yeah but she's always with _Dean_." She cuts him off with a sneer. "I can't believe I used to think he was so good for her. He does nothing but complain and hold her back."

"It's her choice Lane. You can't make her fall out of love with him." Jess says as he walks over to the fridge."

"But you can!" Lane exclaims as she jumps off the couch. "She's already in love with you! Just make her stop denying it and she'll leave him!"

Jess shakes his head at the small Asian girl as she bounced around the room.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Jess says in an amused voice.

Lane stops bouncing and turns to him with a sweet smile on her face. Jess instantly becomes weary of that look and backs up away from her.

"Whatever it is that you are thinking, I won't do it."

"Oh yes you will." Lane says in a sickly sweet voice before she hurtles out of the room.

"I just know that I am going to regret this." Jess says as he takes out a book from his back pocket and sits down to read.

* * *

"Welcome one and all, to the Stars Hollow Annual Singing Competition!" Taylor exclaims through the microphone.

"Why are we here again?" Dean asks in a disgruntle voice.

Both Gilmore girls look at him with shock written all over their faces.

"Dean!" Lorelai shouts dramatically. "Why, this is tradition! We have to go to every single on of the Hollow's events."

"You just want to see what weird thing Kirk will do next." Dean responds with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course we do. That's the very reason why we are here." Rory says in an obvious voice.

"Both of you silent. Its starting." Lorelai says excitedly.

Up on stage they can see Lane and her new band start setting up their instruments. Taylor once again steps up to the mic.

"And now, introducing Stars Holow's newest band," Talyor glances at the card in his hand in confusion, "urm, Lane Kim and friends."

Rory and Lorelai giggle at Lane's face of despair as she walks towards the mic.

"Hi everyone. Today, with the help of a good friend we will be playing a karaoke favourite." Lane says as the band waits for the signal to start. "As a special request, by my friend through me because he is too shy to say it himself, this performance is dedicated to one Rory Gilmore."

Everyone turns their heads to look for Rory. Rory on the other hand is looking around in confusion for who Lane might be talking about. As far as she knew, Lane didn't have that many friends other than her and the band. The band starts playing a soft tune, totally different from what Lorelai and Rory are used to hearing from their garage.

A figure walks on stage much to the shock of the entire crowd. He faces the crowd and shifts around in place, clearly uncomfortable with being stared at. Rory is the first to recognize who it is. Her mouth opens in disbelief as she locks eyes with the figure on stage.

"I'm back." Jess says in a soft voice.

 _If there's any justice in the world,  
I would be your man,  
You would be my girl,  
If I'd found you first you know its true,  
He would be alone,  
I would be with you._

The Hollow is stunned into silence by the voice Jess sings with. The soft and beautiful tone a stark contrast to the hard closed off exterior he shows to everyone but Rory and occasionally Lane. Lorelai ooks between her daughter and Jess with fear in her expression.

 _When you decide, don't let me down,_  
 _Coz there's nothing to be certain in my life,_  
 _And you've seen a thousand times_  
 _There's not much justice in the world_

Jess closes his eyes as he grabs the mic, pouring an amount of emotion into his voice that many believe he was incapable of having.

 _If there's any justice in your heart,_  
 _You love really changed,_  
 _Ease it into heart,_  
 _Why don't you remember how it feels,_  
 _Not to give a damn,_  
 _For anyone but me_

The beat slowly picks up as Jess takes the mic and jumps off stage. He slowly walks towards Rory, ignoring everyone around him.

 _I cant believe you'd be decieved,_  
 _Changing memories from truth to fantasy,_  
 _Where there's nothing left but tears,_  
 _there's not much justice in the world_

Rory breaks eye contact, too ashamed to look at the boy she has come to love more than anyone. Both knew what he was singing about. Jess was doing what no one else ever dared to do, hold her acountable for how she hurt him.

 _Just because he's wrapped around your finger,_  
 _Don't fool yourself with dreams that might appear,_  
 _Everytime you'll stop and trust your feelings,_  
 _The truth is out there somewhere_  
 _It's just blowing in the wind_

She snaps her head up in shock, not wanting but at the same time believing that he would call her out like that in public, right in front of her boyfriend and mother. She watches with tears sliding down her cheeks as he turns back and makes his way to the stage.

 _If there's any justice in the world,_  
 _I would be your man,_  
 _You would be my girl,_  
 _If I'd found you first you know its true,_  
 _He would be alone,_  
 _I would be with you,_

Jess throws his arms out wide, all the emotions she brings up in him bursting forth. He voice reaches everyone, all succumb to this display of love and despair before their eyes.

 _When you decide, don't let me down,  
Coz there's nothing to be certain in my life,  
And you've seen a thousand times  
There's not much justice in the world_

He lowers his voice until everyone has to straing to hear him. A small sad smile on his face as he holds eye contact with Rory, an understanding passing between them that no one else can understand.

 _If I should lose you girl you know,_  
 _That there's not much justice in the world_

Jess steps away from the mic, sending one last smile towards Rory. He walks to Lane and gives her a gentle hug before walking off stage. Everyone watches as he walks in the opposite direction of the Diner, only Rory knowing where he will go.

Rory blocks out everything around her. She ignores Dean when he tries to hold her back. She ignores her mother calling out her name to gain her attention.

"Go get him, Sugar." She glances to her left and sees Babette smiling gently at her, tears shining in her eyes.

"He loves you, that much has been made quite clear today." Ms Patty says next to Babette. "Don't you worry, we'll keep old Deano here while you go fight for you man."

Rory sends them a grateful smile and makes her way towards the bridge. Her minds finally made up.

"No more hiding."


	3. Chapter 3

**TRUNCHEON 2**

"What would you like me to do about it dad?" Lorelai exclaims in exasperation. "Its really not my decision to make. Besides, mom is smitten with him and has pushed for this relationship since the very beginning. I have already told him that he doesn't have my blessing. I have already told her that this is a bad idea. What more do you want me to do?"

"There must be something, Lorelai!" Richards shouts back with clear frustration. "I admit to having a part in this being born but I have come to realise my mistake! The young woman strutting around on that boy's arm is not my granddaughter!"

"Then go and speak to her! She listened to you last time, did she not? I'm sure if you went and spoke with her then things will be right again."

Richard towards his daughter in confusion, attempting and failing to understand what she is speaking.

"I'm afraid you have me at a loss, Lorelai. I have no idea what you are speaking about."

"What? Dad this is no time to joke around."

"Yet, I am being complete serious. What are you referring to?"

"Was it not you that got her to come home?" Lorelai questions in astonishment. "I thought that it was you who managed to convince her to go back to Yale."

"It was not I." Richard responds with a shake of his head, staring her dead in the eye. Lorelai leans back into her chair, shock written all over her face. "What makes you think that was me? I, myself, believed you to have been the catalyst of that event."

"It wasn't me, dad. We were still fighting at the time. I know it wasn't Lane either."

"Well then, who would be able to talk sense into her? It must have been someone with a fair amount of significance to her. Who is capable of forcing her to acknowledge reality? Who's opinion does she care about most if not those of her family?"

Silence reigns in the office as both father and daughter attempt to solve the mystery presented by their revelation.

Lorelai finally lets out a heavy sigh and bows her head in resignation. She reaches for her bag and takes out her phone before searching for a number she never thought she would call again.

"I have a good idea." She says as she waits for the phone on the other end of the line pick up.

"Luke's." answers a gruff voice. "Kirk, if this is another one of your crazy ideas I'll let-"

"Its not Kirk." Lorelai interrupts. She begins a nervous ramble. "I know I'm one of the last people in the world that you want to be talking to but I didn't know who else to call. I need a favour and I know that its possibly the worst thing for me to ask right now but I can't think of anyone else to turn to who will be able to help. The favour isn't for me though! Its for Rory. I know things will never be the same between us but I really need your help to stop my daughter from making a terrible mistake she'll regret for the rest of her life." Lorelai finishes with a sob. "Please, Luke. I don't know what else to do."

Richard watches with as his daughter practically begs the man whose heart she broke.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

"Yo, James Dean, you got some visitors wanting to see you."

"Fuck off, Chris." A figure says as he moves around chairs in front of the stage. "Tell them I'm not seeing anyone today. I'm too busy setting up for the opening tonight."

"I tried that, my most valuable colleague, but they insist and one even went so far as to say he would ring your neck if you didn't go out there in the next minute"

"Luke's here?" Jess perks his head up. "Tell him I'll be there right after I'm done with this sound check."

Chris quickly makes his way back into the bustling lobby of the building towards the group of people waiting for Jess.

"You guys need to come see this." He ushers them to the windows looking out into the massive backyard of the building. "What _Truncheon 2_ has that _Truncheon 1_ never had was a big enough space for bands and singers to showcase their work. Its one of the main reasons why we bought this building and put Jess in charge here in Hartford will we stay in Philly. Due to him being a singer/songwriter he is able to connect better with a lot of our potential clients."

"Wait, are you telling me that Jess, bad boy hoodlum gnome stealing Jess, can sing?" asks a scandalous Lorelai.

"Has he never sung for you guys?" Chris questions, now knowing the full history of everyone involved. "Then you are in for a treat. Whenever we have sound check he sings one of his more up-tempo songs. That's why this place is so packed even before tonight. All these people have come to see as much as possible."

They all watch as Jess makes his way on stage, greeting all the band members up there with him.

"Matthew! Do you have the camera ready?" Chris calls out to another young man sitting up a stand-up camera pointing towards the stage. "Don't tell Jess but we plan on posting this on our official website. Hopefully it will bring in more bands and artists."

"Can he really sing that well?" asks Lane as she watches a number of people make their way to the front of the stage.

"Oh, you have no idea."

The sound of a piano playing draws everyone's attention to the stage. They watch as Jess sits on a chair grabs a hold of the mic stand, bobbing his head along to the beat.

 _I can do what I want,  
I'm in complete control  
That's what I tell myself  
I got a mind of my own,  
I'll be alright alone  
Don't need anybody else!  
I give myself a good talking to  
No more being a fool for you  
I remember how you made wanna surrender_

The audience listens to him sing with rapt attention, losing themselves in the emotions being invoked by his voice. The visiting group stares in awe at the young man who seldom showed any kind of emotion.

 _Damn your eyes  
They're taking my breath away  
For making me wanna stay  
Damn your eyes  
For getting my hopes up high  
Making fall in love again  
Damn your eyes_

Jess looks out over the crowd in front of him, eyes distant as they envision someone who isn't there. Its plain for everyone that he is lost in his own world.

 _Always the same,  
You said that you'll change  
Somehow you never do_

 _I believe all your lies  
The look in your eyes  
You make it all seem true  
I guess I see what I wanna see,  
Or is my heart just deceiving me  
With that look I know so well,  
I fall completely under your spell_

The pain in his voice is almost unbearable to hear for everyone watching him. Tears start flowing down a few cheeks as no one dares to tear their eyes away from him.

 _Damn your eyes  
They're taking my breath away  
For making me wanna stay  
Damn your eyes  
For getting my hopes up high  
Making fall in love again  
Damn your eyes_

He gets up from the chair and walks to the edge of the stage. He pours everything into the words he's singing. The heartache he feels being sent to everyone listening. The anger he feels igniting those listening with emotion. The love he feels being shown for all to see.

 _Fall completely under your spell  
Damn your eyes  
Taking my breath away  
For making me wanna stay  
Damn your eyes  
For getting my hopes up high  
Making fall in love again  
Damn your eyes_

Jess bows his head as the crowd breaks out into applause; a few members wiping away stray tears they hadn't realised had fallen. He gives an awkward wave to the crowd before making his way back inside the building while taking out a pack of cigarettes. He sticks one in his mouth and lights it just as he gets to the front lobby.

"I know for a fact that I told you the show is only tonight. Don't tell me you forgot how to read, Uncle Luke." Jess says as he blows out a puff of smoke, finally looking up.

He freezes mid-step as he gazes at the people standing behind his uncle. All three looking on with interest as they swivel their heads to get a better view of the new store.

"You have got to be shitting me." He says before being slapped upside the head by Luke.

"Language." Luke says sternly.

"Yes sir!" Jess responds with a mock salute before taking another drag.

"I thought you quit."

"Setting all this up has been stressful. Besides," Jess points the cig at the others standing around, "its clearly needed. What the hell are they doing here?"

The others make their way over to the uncle and nephew, tow of them fidgeting nervously while the third looks at him with intrigue.

"Lane. Lorelai." Jess greets with a nod of his head. He then looks towards the last member of the party and sticks out his hand. "Mr Gilmore, nice to finally meet you. Surprised we haven't met before. Jess Mariano."

Richard shakes the offered hand as he looks at the young man before him in shock and realisation.

"Jess Mariano? The author of _The Subsect_?" Richards questions, much to the shock of all present.

"You have read my book?" Jess asks, a raised eyebrow the only sign of his surprise.

"I had the great pleasure." Richard responds with a pleased nod of the head. "I was surprised to find such a well written book being published in this day and age. I saw many influences of other great authors n your work."

"Jess, you wrote a book?"

"Dad, you read Jess' book?"

Lane and Lorelai switch their gazes between the two in disbelief.

"It's only a small novel really." Jess replies with a nonchalant shrug of the shoudlers.

"You are much too modest young man!" Richard exclaims. "It is wonderfully written. The way you use beauty to highlight the tragedy of a lost love of a man travelling the country is something I was amazed to read. I was captivated from the very first sentence."

Jess responds with a small smile before taking another drag and turning his head to release the smoke.

"I'm guessing this isn't just a social visit. What can I do for you all?"

Luke, Lane, and Lorelai looks towards each other, none of them knowing how to bring up the reason for their visit.

"Its about Rory." Jess freezes as Richard says this. An act not lost of the elder gentleman. "We need your fault making her see reason. She is about to make a big mistake and no matter what anyone has said on the matter, she refuses to listen to anyone of us."

"Not my problem." Jess responds coldly. "Its her life to live, whatever she has gotten herself into, she'll get herself out of eventually." He turns around to make his way back through the store. "If she hasn't listened to anyone of you then I doubt I could make much of a difference."

"Wait!" lane runs in front of Jess and blocks his path. "You are the only person she'll listen to. You have always been the only person to make her see reason! Please Jess!"

"She went back to Yale for you." Luke says quietly. Jess tilts his head to indicate that he's listening. "Even after everyone told her she's making a mistake, even after everyone spoke to her, tried to convince her… one visit from you was all it took for her to snap back to reality."

"Don't know what you are talking about, Uncle Luke." Jess says with a fake smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an opening to get ready for."

"Please Jess." The clear sadness and heartbreak in the voice causes him to falter. "There is no one else we can turn to. I'm sorry." The tension in the room rises as Jess' body becomes rigid. "I never gave you a chance because I knew that you were the only one who could ever take my baby away from me. It was easier to hate you than see my daughter share in a happiness I could never be a part of. I'm sorry for judging you. Sorry for the awful things I have said to and about you. I'm sorry I made you dating my daughter so difficult. I forced myself to believe I was protecting her when all I wanted was to selfishly hold on to her." Lorelai falls to the floor as she breaks down into sobs. "Please, I'm begging you, save Rory from making the biggest mistake she will ever make. Please save my daughter from herself."

Chris, standing in the doorway of the lobby watches the wide array of emotions play across the face of one of his best friends. He knew enough about Rory to know that Jess would never be able to forgive himself if he walked away from this.

"Don't walk away, Jess. You have a chance to get the girl. Don't let it slip through your fingers just because you have been hurt before. What is love if it is not accompanied by a little heartache?"

Jess lets loose a deep sigh as the tension leaves his shoulders. He takes one last deep drag and tilts his head up. He gazes intently at the smoke as it makes its way towards the ceiling.

"Opening is at six. Make sure whoever you want to be here is here by 7."

Jess walks away from them all. The echoing of his eerily footsteps sending hope through the visitors.

* * *

"Rory, so good to see you." Emily says as she hugs her granddaughter before moving on to Logan. "Logan, so happy to almost have you in the family."

"Always a pleasure, Emily." Logan says before whisking Rory away in search of a drink. "Remind me again why we came here tonight?"

"Grandma is currently the only one supporting me decision. I didn't want to have to fight her as well." Rory says in a tired voice. "Logan you really shouldn't be drinking again tonight. You spent the whole of last night out partying."

"Oh,come on babe, you were there partying along with me." Logan responds with a cheeky grin.

"No, I was not!" Rory hisses out quietly. "I was busy taking care of you three idiots the whole night. I told you we had to leave early cause I had class today!"

"Class doesn't matter anymore, Ace. You are going to be marrying me, remember? You don't have to work at all. Just stay at home and have fun."

A snort snaps the couple out of their little argument. Rory and Logan look towards the bar to see the back a young man leaning on his elbows, nursing a glass of whiskey with the bottle right next to it.

"Something funny?" Logan asks in an arrogant tone.

Rory continues to look at the young man feeling a familiar air around him that she cant quite put her finger on. Rory would be the first to admit that the low riding jeans his wearing shapes his bum in the most spectacular fashion. The long white t-shirt his wearing clung to him like a second skin, allowing Rory to see the twitch of his back muscles as he swirled the whiskey in the glass. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows showed off his muscular for arms with hints of a tattoo.

"Surprising, I do." Answers a velvet smooth voice sending chills down Rory's spine. A feeling of dread came over her. Just before she could confirm her suspicion she was pulled into a conversation with her grandfather.

"Rory dear, do you have any idea how many important members in publishing there are here tonight?" Richard whispers in her ear.

Rory takes a proper look around the lobby of the shop to see that her grandpa is correct. She could see smartly dressed people mixed in with the youngsters, all conversing together in this unique environment filled with the smell of coffee and books.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" calls out a voice tinged with a hint of anger. Both Rory and Logan turn around to find the last person they expected to see.

"Dad? Why are you at this dump?" questions Logan, unaware of the angered looks he's receiving. "I'm trying to get a drinking from this cheap bar but this asshole right here won't share the bloody bottle."

"Watch you mouth!" hisses Mitchum. "Do you have any idea where you are right now?"

"Some new café?" answers Logan with a uncaring shrug of the shoulders.

"No, you idiot! Not _some café_." By now, the father and so duo have gathered most of the attention in the building. "You are currently at the opening of the newest up and coming publishing company with the hottest writer of since the turn of the century!"

"Okay, and your point? Just sign him up and then we can go to a proper place without assholes like this guy around." Logan says as he indicates the young man who hasn't moved from his spot at the bar.

"So, MItchum this is your son?" a new voice speaks up.

"Oh my god." Rory exclaims, bringing attention back to her. "Mr Sulzberger, its an honour to meet you."

"Rory Gilmore, right?" questions Arthur Ochs Sulzberger Jr with a smirk.

"You know her, Arthur?" interrupts a surprised Mitchum.

"Of course I do." Arthur answers back with a raised eyebrow. "I was informed about her from the young author we are trying to connect with. I'm surprised you let her go, Mitchum. Normally you have an amazing eye for talent such as hers."

"Excuse me sir," Rory calls out timidly, "but who exactly you pointed me out to you?"

"Jess Mariano, of course."

The world stops for Rory as she finally connects all the dots.

"And that right there is why I find the idea of you being a housewife utterly ridiculous." Says the young man at the bar as he turns around, brown eyes meeting blue. "You cando infinitely better than that, Ror."

"Jess." calls out Rory in disbelief.

"Mr Mariano," Mitchum interjects himself as he holds out his hand, "I'd like to discuss the merging of Truncheon with Huntzberger Co." he says with utter confidence.

Jess stares Mitchum dead in the eye for a few seconds before tunring to face the bar again.

"No. Arthur, have you given thought the the proposed deal." Jess says with all the nochalance of an alpha male.

"Yes, I have." Replies Arthur with a chuckle at the expense of Mitchum. "It would be my honour to manage the promoting of any Truncheon products. I have also sent in that that stack of articles you me to some of my top editors. They were quite impressed and are willing to offer and internship/job opportunity as soon a degree is secured."

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" exclaims an irritated Logan.

"Its quite simple Porsche Boy. I didn't like the fact that your family tore down Rory's dream or you incessent need to hold her back from her full potential. She deserves better than that." Jess replies before gulping down the lasy of his drink and turning to Rory. "I'm irritated with you at the moment. Stay quiet, sit down, and listen."

Jess gets up and walks to the stage. The entire building quietens downs as all attention is placed upon him.

"Quite intense, isn't he?" Arthur says as he guides Rory over to a chair. "After _The Subsect_ exploded onto the scene, I just had to have such a talent. My first meeting with him ended in disaster as he refused to leave his current job and practically pushed me out the door. However, after keeping tabs on him for a few months I just knew that I couldn't let him escape. The way he is able to find unheard of talent in the underground scene is just the thing I believe will help my company find a new, younger target market."

"What does this have to do with me?" Rory questions quietly.

"He dropped off a stack of articles at my office one day. Told my secretary that he would only nogotiate after I have read through them all. The utter audacity of thatyoung man is quite refreshing." Arthur lets out a laugh. "Your writing is exactly the kind of writing I see attracting the younger generation. Ms Gilmore, I'll be frank with you. You have still got a lot to learn and understand about life and the media business. However, it would be one of my biggest mistakes to let talent like your go to waste. I would like for you to, after you graduate of course, come intern at the _New York Times_. After your internship is done, we can discuss you working as a journalist and the stories I would like you to cover."

Rory is struck speechless. Her dream, the dream she worked her whole life towrads, the dream she had to gave up on, is now being presented to her on a silver platter, she couldn't believe. She didn't know hwta to think or what to say.

"Wow." A very familiar voice interrupts her thoughts. "Who knew that the townhoodlum would be able to pull off something like this? All we asked him was to talk some sense into him and he goes ahead and does all this."

"Mom… what are you talking about?" asked a very confused Rory.

"Oh baby." Lorelai gives her daughter a sad smile. "We couldn't sit back and watch you make what would have been the biggest mistake of your life." Luke, Richard, Paris, and Lane step up behind Lorelai. "Since you wouldn't listen to anyone of us, we were forced to bring out the big guns."

"I do not believe you would be happy marrying into that family, my dear." Says Richard. "You have your hopes and dreams to accomplish. While staying at home and planning events all day fits your grandmother quite well, I believe that you were meant to explore the world and report back to everyone wanting to read agood story."

"You deserve to be with someone that will put you first. That will support you in whatever you choose to do, not tear you down." Speaks up Lane as she hugs Rory.

"I just want what's best for you, Rory." Luke says and he akwardly grips his baseball cap. " I miss having you around the diner and when ever you are there I don't see you as happy as you used to be. I see you just as much of a daughter as I do April. You will always be be special to me."

Rory tears up at hearing all this. She hugs her mom tightly before doing the same to Luke and Richard.

"I'm just here to make sure you actually choose the right guy for once." Says Paris in a haughty tone before she smiles and hugs Rory as well.

The cheering of a crowd brings all their attention back towards the stage. They all see Jess make his way over toa piano. He sits down and patiently waits for the crowd to calm down.

"You are in for a treat, fruit of my loins. That boy can sing like its no ones business."

"Before I begin, I'd like to thank all of you for coming through to support Truncheon. Special thanks to Mr Arthur Ochs Sulzberger Jr." Jess starts off before locking eyes with Rory. "I'd like to dedicate this next song to someone very special to me. She lost her way for a bit but I know that shes now on the right track to getting everything she deserves in life."

He sends a warm smile to Rory before facing the piano to compose himself. His hands ghost across the keys for a few seconds before he begins the melody. The sounds of the piano connect with evryone listening as all attention is focused on Jess as he leans towards the mic.

 _Did someone give you something  
To help you ease the pain?  
Like the liquor in the bottle,  
We watched you slip away  
And I feel as if I know you  
Through the bars of a song  
Always surrounded but alone_

Rory feels each lyric of the song hit her. The shame and guilt of her actions, which she buried over the past few years, finally being forced to be brought to the surface.

 _But no goodbyes  
You'll always be Miss America.  
We watched you fly,  
But nothing's free Miss America.  
And as you fall apart  
We just call it art.  
Was it so hard to breathe?_

She feels the gaze of her friends and family on her. Tears starting flowing down her cheeks because she knows that even through all of it they still love her.

 _Was the picture in the paper  
Not the face you recognize?  
Did the makeup never make up  
For the pain behind your eyes?  
'Cause I feel as if I know you  
When you're on my silver screen  
But I don't know the dark places that you've been._

Jess turns his head towards her and their eyes lock onto each other. Brown meeting blue, sending so many thoughts and emotions. She knows without a doubt that he's singing to no one else but her.

 _But no goodbyes  
You'll always be Miss America.  
We watched you fly,  
But nothing's free Miss America.  
And as you fall apart  
We just call it art.  
Was it so hard to breathe?_

 _Does another voice sing in Heaven's choir tonight,  
To fill the silence left behind?  
And I don't know what goes on in your mind  
I'm sure it's enough to make my cry.  
Someday we'll find you lived forever._

He slows down the melody of the keys for the final verse, focusing more on getting his message across to Rory. He smiles as he sees her family surround her. Her eyes never leave him as the tears continue to stream down her face.

 _But no goodbyes  
You'll always be Miss America.  
We watched you fly,  
But nothing's free Miss America.  
And as you fall apart  
We just call it art.  
Was it so hard to breathe?_

* * *

 **so as always review and let me know what you think. if there are any songs you or scenes you'd like me to write out just let me know in the reviews or PM me**


	4. Sweet Hallelujah

**Sweet Hallelujah**

"Jess… can I help you?" asks a cautious Sophie Bloom to an uncharacteristically interested Jess Mariano as he stares at an instrument. "Do you play?"

He makes no indication that he heard her as he continues to stare at the guitar in the display case in front of him. Just as Sophie turns around to call Luke to come fetch his nephew, a solemn voice stops her.

"I used to… " She turns to face him and what she sees is enough to make her freeze up in shock. He has a smile on his face. Not the kind of smile that speaks of happiness. The smile on his face is one that only someone who is heartbroken and lost could ever have. "Back in New York, it was the only way for me to get a meal. It was the only friend I ever truly had."

Her maternal instincts kicking in, Sophie makes her way over and stands at his side. Both stare at the beautifully made guitar displayed in front of them.

"Tell me about it." she says just as quietly.

"Not much to tell, really." He says with a shrug. "I've had a shitty life for as long as I can remember. Spent my days and night fighting anything and everything that life threw at me. Was too small to ever win any of them. On one of the nights my amazing mother locked me out the house again so she could party away our money I managed to find a old guitar in a dumpster. It was pretty beat up but I managed to fix it up after reading up on how to."

"What happened then?" Asks a stunned Sophie, unable to believe that she was seeing a complete new side to the 'town hooligan'.

"I found a new way to fight back." He says with a nostalgic smile on his face. "I taught myself how to play my favourite songs. After that, I started writing my own music. That guitar was what helped me survive for so long. Even when Liz lost all our money; even the nights and weeks I had to starve cause there was just no food, that guitar was the one thing I would not part with."

"What happened to it?" she can sense the turn that is about to come.

"I came home one day to find it smashed to pieces. Apparently, Liz's latest fling didn't like music all that much. I snapped." Sophie can see how tense his body is with anger, eyes burning with memories that should never belong to one so young. "I beat him until I couldn't raise my arms anymore. In the end, I got shipped here because I was the cause of the latest in a long line of failed relationships for my mother."

Silence descends upon the duo; one thinking of everything she just heard while the other continues to stare at the guitar.

"Thanks for not kicking me out, Ms Bloom." Jess states while turning to walk out the store.

"I'll give you this guitar on one condition." She suddenly says just as his hand lands on the handle of the door. "You sing one of the songs you wrote. Not just anyone either. I want the first one you ever wrote."

Sophie waits for him to reply. She knew she was taking a gamble on the kid but she saw something in him that struck a cord with her.

"When and where?"

* * *

"Luke! Have you seen Jess anywhere?"

"Sohpie? You are looking for Jess. What did the kid do this time?" Luke asks with a growl in his voice.

"Nothing, you idiot." She replies with an eye roll. "He owes me a favour and I'm cashing it in right now."

"Okay… last time I checked, he was holed up in the diner. Really smart of him. I have no idea why anyone would come to one of these messed up Town fairs."

"Luke, just go get the boy and bring him to the town square."

Sophie briskly walks away from a flabbergasted Luke. She makes her way to the raised stage in the middle of the town and makes sure that everything is set-up as it should be.

"Okay listen up everyone!" she shouts to the entire crowd through the mic. "In a moment, a special guest of mine is going to get up here and sing us all a song. I want no one to interrupt him." She sends her death glare at the crowd, causing many to shiver in fear as she is known as one of the scariest people in town. "Whoever should decide to speak against him will have to deal with me. AM. I. UNDERSTOOD?"

The crowd nod their heads in acknowledgement of the threat.

"Huh… someone other than me can actually scare the people in this town." A familiar voice most of the town has come to loath speaks up from the back. "Glad to know I'm not alone."

"Jess, please just shut up and get up here." Sophie says with a smile.

He nonchalantly makes his way through the crowd, smirking as they step out of his way. He jumps on the stage and takes notice of the equipment set-up already.

"What's all this for?"

"This." Sophie answers as she hands him the guitar that he was staring at a few days ago.

"You're joking right?" he asks with anger in his voice. "You honestly expect me to sing in front of all these idiots."

"This is the when and where. I want to hear you. I couldn't care less about what thee think but I really believe you need to be heard."

"You don't even know whether I'm any good or not." he says in astonishment.

"I trust that you are. I need you to trust me on this, Jess." She sees his hesitation and decides to reveal more to him than she initially planned. "There are more than just the people here listening tonight. I called in all the contacts I made in the industry. Some of them are here, some of them are watching through the cameras."

Jess looks around and sees all the unfamiliar faces as well as the numerous cameras set-up all around the square.

"You've been fighting alone all of your life." Sophie says as she holds out the guitar for Jess to take. "Please, let me help you fight."

He hesitates for just a second before slowly stretching out his hand to grasp the guitar. Jess holds the instrument with such care that everyone who knows him is left in shock. Even Lorolai can not find a single thing to say.

"Thank you."

He makes his way to the middle of the stage where an amp and a chair are patiently waiting for him. He plugs the cord into the guitar and plays a few strings to listen to the pitch. After tuning it until he is satisfied, he looks at Sophie and sends her the most heart-warming smile anyone has ever seen on his face.

 **(I strongly suggest that you play Tom Grennan –** _ **Sweet Hallelujah**_ _ **Live Session**_ **as you read this next part)**

Jess takes a deep breath to compose himself. He closes his eyes as his fingers begin to strum the tune of his very first song.

 _My eyes are delusional  
And I'm not thinking the same  
But I've been wondering  
Is it me you're looking for_

 _Well you'll find me standing on these cold streets  
Hoping that you're looking for a little bit more  
Will you catch me, save me when I'm falling?  
Tell me have you ever been here before?_

The way he loses himself in th song is enough to make everyone watching give him all their attention. The way his body sways along to the melody captures them all.

 _So take my hand and lead the way  
Find your courage, find your lion  
And take your pride and leave the past  
Set sail for new horizons_

 _So take my hand and lead the way  
Find your courage, find your lion  
And if you hear the angel sings  
Sweet Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

His vocals astound those that Sophie called in. The raw emotion he puts his voice through forces them t pay attention to the lyrics.

 _So many faces telling the story  
Like once upon a time  
Blinded by the force of falling in love or  
Leaving it all behin but  
The fear of the unknown, and who to follow  
Leaves me howling at the skies_

 _Is there a purpose in what we believe?  
Well I will continue to wear my heart upon my sleeves_

A sad smile can be seen on his face. Jess loses himself, fogetting about eveyone watching him.

 _So take my hand and lead the way  
Find your courage, find your lion  
And take your pride and leave the past  
Set sail for new horizons_

 _So take my hand and lead the way  
Find your courage, find your lion  
And if you hear the angel sings  
Sweet Hallelujah_

He takes a deep breath as he gets to the final part of his song, fingers flying across the strings. Finally, he has a chance to fight back. He was not about to let it go.

 _Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
So if you hear the angel singing  
Sweet Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

Jess opens his eyes and takes in the sight before. The inhabitants of Stars Hollow are still as statues as they try to comprehend what they just witnessed. The people who came for the fair or invited by Sophie are all clapping and cheering for him.

"I told you," he turns his head to see Sophie walking towards him with a mad dressed in what has to be an expensive suit, "you deserve to be heard Jess."

Tears appear in the corner of his eyes as he walks right up to Sophie and gives her one of his rare hugs.

"Thank you, Sophie."

* * *

 **so theres my latest idea. if you have any songs you would like me to write about then just let me know in the review section or send a PM**


End file.
